No One Knew Why
by ashiixchanO.O
Summary: Sakura Haruno was kicked out of Konoha after being blamed for a crime she didnt do. She became broken and killed any one who got in her way. Then one day she saves Sasuke and meets team Hawk,can Sasuke prove to Konoha that Sakura is innocent? sasusaku r
1. Prolouge

* * *

Hayy guys :) Heres a new storie :D

Plz r&r my other storie I'm starting to think no1 likes it D:

Well! hope you enjoy ^w^

* * *

•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..**_Prolouge_**..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •

She sat there. Her legs dangling of the edge of the cliff's edge. She had no one, no friends, no family and no village. She was alone. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. She shut her eyes, she began to think about the inncadent that happened three long years ago. The one that left her... Heartless.

_FlashBack._

_A 16year old girl with bright pink hair was walking towards the elders confrence-room she wanted to tell them that she wanted to join AMBU and quit the hospitle she worked at. Her waist length pink hair was swaying in the wind. She decided to pick up the pace she began to run towards the confrence room her kantana hitting her hip with every step she took._

_As she reached the elder's confrence room the opened the door and walked up the stairs. She knocked on the upstairs door but no answer, She knocked again still no answer. Readying her kantana she opened the door and looked around._

_The sight shocked her she saw Danzou and Sarutobi lieing there, gutted and completly naked. The girl choked on her own breath as she threw her sword to the ground she watched as it skidded in to a puddled of blood._

_Then she heard footsteps comming up the stairs, the young girl ran for her sword, she picked it up ready for any attacker there was It must of just been my imagination she thought "what is Kami-sama's name happened here!" A male voice yelled, The young girl span around facing the ANBU forgetting all about her bloddy sword._

_The ANBU looked at her sword then to the girl, sword, girl , sword. The girl now realising her bloddy sword said "I-it iesent w-what it l-looks l-like" the ANBU glared at her through his mask "Then wait is it!? YOU FUCKING KILLED KONOHA'S ELDERS!" the ANBU screamed "N-no i-it wasent m-me!" The girl choked._

_"Then who else could have it been huh?!" The ANBU growled "I'm taking you to Tsunade she can decided what to do with you" the anbu said again "No! You dont under-" Then the girl was knocked into a world of darkmess._

* * *

_"W-where am I?" A scared an confused pink headed girl thought allowed as she tried to move, only to send sevrel jolts of electricity hrough her body, She screamed "Ah, I see your awake" Tsunade's voice said over the scream as she walked over to her._

_"Pplease Tsunade i-it wasent me" The girl pleaded "Well then how about you tell me your version of the story" Tsunade said angirly "I-i went t-to t-talk to them a-about q-quitting my j-job at the hospitle a-and joining A-ANBU" The girl said Tsunade just gave her the ...pay look._

_"PLEASE! IT WASENT ME!" the girl cried with tears streaming down her face which earned her a SLAP! in the face by Tsunade "Shut up girl! we already no you did it" Tsunade growled, The other girl began calming down then smiled "Well if you all believe it was me go ahead but I for one kknow the truth" the young girl growled Tsunade glared at her "What should your puinshment be then"Tsunade smiled "Your will be kicked out of Konoha and if we find you anywhere near Konoha we will kill you and you will lose to of your finger nails." Tsunade said "WHAT!? LOOSE TO OF MY FINGRE NAILS!?"She screamed._

_Tsunade just nodded "Follow me, or i'll kill you right here right now" The young girl began folowing Tsunade into another room filled with strange equiptment (a/n : Yes I did get this part of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ^^)_

_Tsunade urned to a wooden table the girl step beside Tsunade and looked at the device "Do you know how to use this?" Tsunade asked seriously, she shook her head Tsunade smiled "You put your arm in here" She demonstrated putting her arm where it was sopoused to go._

_"Then you put the edge of your fingre nail on this peice of metel" Tsunade said as she took her arm of the plank of wood She looked at the girl who was trembleing "You ready" Tsunade asked she nodded._

_The girl place her arm on the plank of wood and strapped her arm in with leather straps, She put the edge of her finger nail on the metel lifted her opposet hand and slamed it down on the metel latch._

_She looked away hissing in pain Dont cry! dont cry! her inner chanted the young girl looked at her nailless finger, She slipped her nailess finger out and put her middle finger under the metel lifting up her her hand and smashed the lever again._

_End FlashBack_

_

* * *

_

The girl let stlient tears drip of her chin and fall into the water far below. As her tears stopped falling she looked to the left of her as a sudden gust of wind blew, blowing her completly straight floor length pink hair.

She got up and began walking north.

She felt 2 sound village chakra's 1 comming to her left and the other to her right. She smirked and grabbed her sword. She looked to the ground and put her hands out in front of her chakra negam flowing out of her fingers and under the ground thus pulling two sound ninja's out.

"Aww, I thought you guy's were gunna be a match for me" The girl mocked, The two men began to tremble. The girl droped then to the ground and ran at them with lightning speed and sliced both ninja's with her sword she smiled as the blood of her victims hit her body.

SHE Was a wanted person in each and every country

SHE Killed innocent people with out regret

SHE Had her own dream in life, She was to kill the person responsable for the elders death

SHE Was Sakura, haruno Sakura

_

* * *

_

Well that came out worse then i thought it would

but still :D i hope you enjoyed!

R&R! ^w^

Ashlee-Chan

P.S : Yes.. I know my spelling and grammer is pree bad buts its cuz its steaming hot like 33 degrees (96 Fahrenheit) its gunna be hotter 2morrow Bleh :/


	2. The Save

Ayy guyz ^w^  
Its getting hotter D: Lol.... -Eats skittlez-

yes.. ii have skittlez and muffins for reviewers :D x3  
:D iihm hyper xD

Talking : normal  
Singing : _Italic _and underlined  
Inner : **blod  
**Thoughts : _Italic_

_

* * *

_

_Recap!_

_She shut her eyes, she began to think about the inncadent that happened three long years ago. The one that left her... Heartless._

_The girl let stlient tears drip of her chin and fall into the water far below._

_SHE Was a wanted person in each and every country_

_SHE Killed innocent people with out regret_

_SHE Had her own dream in life, She was to kill the person responsable for the elders death_

_SHE Was Sakura, haruno Sakura_

_End Recap :)_

With Sasuke!

"Sasuke Uchiha!" A loud voice boomed, Sasuke,Karin,Suigetsu and Juugo span around tp face a black ninja, Sasuke growled "Who are you" Sasuke spat he then looked over to Karin who was trembling "Who am I?! HA Im Rikakage! You killed My brother! YOU WILL PAY!" The voice of Rikakage boomed.

Sasuke's eye's widened_ N-no way! It couldnt be Killer-bee's brother could it?_ "So, It's a fight you want?" Sasuke challenged he turned back tohis team and nodded, everyone got ready for the fight except for Karin, Sasuke glared at her "Sorry, Sasuke-Kun but we almost got killed by Killer-Bee and this guys heap's stronger" Karin said.

Sasuke again glared at her and turned back around to Rikakage "Are we gonna fight!" Sasuke said clamly, Rikakage smirked and dissapeared, Sasuke looked aound_ SHIT! where did he go!?_ Then Sasuke was hit straight in the gut and sent flying into the air and he landed on the hard stone floor.

Sasuke spat out some blood from his mouth and got into a fighting stance Sasuke shut his eyes "Mangekyo Sharingan" Sasuke whispered and opened one eye "Amaterasu" Sasuke whispered again and smiled as he watched rikakage be engulfed by black flames.

(a/n : Yesh ii make up words 4 jutus , Dont laugh xD) "Hikiahki No Jutus!" Rikakages voice called as Amaterasu appeared around Sasuke and his team and then engulfed them.

There where ear pearcing screms through out the mountain top, Sasuke shut his eye and Amaterasu faded Sasuke,Suigetsu,Juugo and Karin were lieing on the ground covered in burns and gashes. Sasuke tried to get up but fell straight back down.

Sasuke's whole chest had been hit with Amaterasu full force. Rikakage smirked "Firehiyota No Jutus" Rikakage screamed Sasuke,Suigetsu,Juugo and Karin turned there heads to find ahuge ball of firexelectricty flying to them.

They all braced themselfs for the painful impact then all of a sudden there was a huge explosion.

_Hikari o _a female voice said.

Suigetsu,Juugo and Karin were stairing at something..or "someone" Behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

_What are Suigetsu,Juugo and karin stairing at?_ i thought confused.

I managed to sit up, I clutched my stomich and pain shot through my whole body, I span myself around to face someone.

she was standing 5 meters away from us just watching us.

She had straight long pink hair so long that a little bit dragged along the ground and she had a frindge just like Hinata's. She was wearing a black shoulder length sleeve Kimono shirt with a red skirt the started at her upper chest and went a littlebit bellow her thigh, she had a black sleeve that was long so you couldnt see her hands the sleeve's on both arm finshed abit above her elbow and the top was laced with hite ribbion. What caught my eye was her Eye's, so dull,so lifeless,so..so .. familier?

_SAKURA!?!?! i-is tha Sakura!?!._

Normal POV.

Loud groans were heard from Rikakage Sakura turned her head to face him.

_Mai chiru hana no kaori wa amaku sasayaku_

She turned back to team hawk

_Kurikaesareru owari no nai hokorobi wa_

Team hawk was confused towards why was she singing. Sakura pulled out her Kantana and walked over to Rikakage

_Chiisana kizuato sae.. iyasenai...  
Kanashimi no wa... kasanete......_

She grabbed Rikage by the coller of his shirt and glared at him "P-please, d-dont k-kill m-me" Rikakage begged, Sakura shrugged "people like you derserve to die" She said in an evil tone

_Anata no te anata no koe_  
Anata_ no omokage o.. motomete o..  
Tooi DOOR wa hiraku kotonaku  
Toikaketa inochi no imi  
Munashiku ano sora ni kodamashite hibiku dake.._

_Eien no yume_She smiled as she lifted her sword up and sliced straight through him, blood spatering all over the floorall over Sakura and all over team hawk.

She turned back to team hawk and walked over to them Suigetsu,Juugo and Karin were standing up. Sakura walked over to Sasuke stood in front of him and held out a bloddy hand, Sasuke grabbed hold of her hand and got up.

Sakura turned around and began to walk away, Sasuke turned to his team and they all nodded "Sakura" Sasuke said, She stopped walking "Sakura, Theres a abbonded house we know of in the forest" Sasuke said.

She turned and looked at him "why would i care?" Sakura asked. "Well My team and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us and get cleaned up" Sasuke said again.

Sakura was hesatent "Sure.." She replied

* * *

As they walked through the foest Karin and Suigetsu were fighting, Sasuke and Juugo would talk to each other every now and then but Sakura stayed stlient

_What's wrong with Sakura!? and more importantly why isent she in Konoha._ Sasuke thought as he glanced at Sakura a few times. Karin notced Sasuke glacing at Sakura and was fuming but then she continued on fighting with suigetsu.

* * *

As they reached the it was atleast 11:00 everyone walked in and began walking to the room's. Sakura just looked around.

"Sakura your gunna have to sleep in my room" Sakura went to say something "Dont worry i'll sleep on the couch" Sasuke said, Sakura nodded.

"c'mon" Sasuke said again.

They walked down a hallway then Sasuke turned to a door and opened it. Sakura walked in and sat on the bed as Sasuke walked into a linin closet and grabbed out a blanket and a pillow, Sasuke finshed making his "bed" and lie down.

He sighed "Sakura? Why are you here? Why are you out of Konoha?" Sasuke asked, As soon as Sasuke said Konoha, Sakura sat up and looked at him with eyes full of pain "I left" Sakura mumbled and as she lie back down.

"Sakura! tell me the truth!" Sasuke said angirly "OK OK sheesh" Sakura said "It all started like this--

* * *

Soz guyz i gotta stop mah stupid fanfic there.

cuz iihm getting kicked of :(

iitz still hooot :(

Remember! skittlez and muffin's 4 reviwerz!

Ja ne :)

Ashlee-chan


	3. Come with me! The 1st time in 3 years?

* * *

Hayy Guyz!  
her another chapter!

Lolz guess what :O i'm watchin death note the movie.. Hell yeah betches XP

Talking : normal  
Singing : _Italic _and underlined  
Inner : **blod  
**Thoughts : _Italic_

Reveiwers make me happeh :D Free cookies for Reveiwers :)

* * *

_Recap!!_

_They all braced themselfs for the painful impact then all of a sudden there was a huge explosion._

_She turned and looked at him "why would i care?" Sakura asked. "Well My team and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us and get cleaned up" Sasuke said again.  
Sakura was hesatent "Sure.." She replied_

_"Sakura! tell me the truth!" Sasuke said angirly "OK OK sheesh" Sakura said "It all started like this--_

_End Recap!!_

Sakura sighed "I was 16 at the time I was getting sick of being over worked at the hospitle, and I also wanted to join ANBU at the time. So I decided to go talk to the elder's about it all, so i began walking towards the elders confrence room.

But for saftey I brought my Kantana. I reached the confrence room I went up the stairs and knocked but there was know answer so I knocked again but still no answer,So I readyed my Kantana just incase and I entered.

But when I entered i saw Danzou & Sarutobi, gutted and naked. I screamed and threw my Kantana into a puddle of blood, I already knew they were dead so I didn't check.

Then I heard footsteps comming up the hallway, I turned around but know one was there. I thought it was my imagination. But I grabbed my Kantana just incase I turned towards the door again but still know one was there.

So i turned to face Danzou & Sarutobi "WHAT IN KAMI-SAMA'S NAME HAPPENED HERE" the ANBU member cried. I span around forgetting all about my bloddy sword.

The ANBU member looked at the Kantana then Me then the Kantana then Me again.

I now realised my bloddy Kantana said I said "I-it iesent w-what it l-looks l-like" the ANBU glared at me through his mask "Then wait is it!? YOU FUCKING KILLED KONOHA'S ELDERS!" the ANBU screamed "N-no i-it wasent m-me!" I choked.

"Then who else could have it been huh?!" The ANBU growled "I'm taking you to Tsunade she can decided what to do with you" the anbu said again "No! You dont under-" I tried to say but was knocked into a world of darkness"

Sakuta stopped talking and looked at Sasuke who gave here a you-better-keep-going look, Sakura sighed and began talking again.

"When I woke up I had no idea where I was, I was really scared so I tried to move only to have several jolts of electricity sent throught my body. I screamed.

"Ah! I see you've waken up" Tsunade's voice said over my scream's as she walked over to me. "P-please T-Tsunade It w-wasent m-me" I pleaded " Well, how about you tell me your version of the storie" Tsunade growled.

"I-i went t-to t-talk to them a-about q-quitting my j-job at the hospitle a-and joining A-ANBU" The girl said Tsunade just gave her the Tell-The-Truth-Or-There-Will-Be-Hell-To-Pay look.

"PLEASE! IT WASENT ME!" I screamed as tears fell down my face which earned a slap in the face from Tsunade.

"Shut up Sakura! we already no you did it" Tsunade growled, Then I began calming down then I smiled "Well if you all believe it was me go ahead but I for one know the truth" I growled, Tsunade glared at her "What should your puinshment be then"Tsunade smiled "You will be kicked out of Konoha and if we find you anywhere near Konoha we will kill you and you will lose two of your finger nails." Tsunade said "WHAT!? LOOSE TWO OF MY FINGER NAILS!?"I screamed.

Tsunade just nodded "Follow me, or i'll kill you right here right now" The young girl began folowing Tsunade into another room filled with strange equiptment.

Tsunade turned to a wooden table and I step beside Tsunade and looked at the device "Do you know how to use this?" Tsunade asked seriously, I shook my head. Tsunade smiled "You put your arm in here" She demonstrated putting her arm where it was supposed to go.

"Then you put the edge of your finger nail on this peice of metel" Tsunade said as she took her arm of the plank of wood She looked me, I was trembleing "You ready" Tsunade asked I nodded.

I placed my arm on the plank of wood and strapped my arm in with leather straps, I put the edge of my finger nail on the metel, I lifted my opposer hand and slammed it down on the metel latch.

I looked awat hissing in pain dont cry! dont cry! I chanted in my head then I looked at my nailess finger,I slipped my nailess finger out and put my middle finger on top of the peaice of metel and i smashed my opposet hand on the lever then I passed out"

Sakura looked down her fringe hiding her tear's but Sasuke still notced as he saw the tears hit the bed covers "And my goal is to kill the man that killed the elder's" Sakura said the evil tone comming back to her voice.

Sakura stood up and began walking towards the door but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on her bed, Which now her and Sasuke were lieing in.

"well then come with me, I'll prove your innocent's to Konoha and I'll help you with your goal"

"S-sasuke?" Sakura asked in pure shock "I thought I was annoying and weak?" Sakura said. Sasuke nuzzled into her neck " You were, But now I know how much I love you" Sasuke whispered into her ear, Sakura's eye's widened.

" I-i L-love you t-to Sasuke-k-kun" Sakura replied with a yawn "Sleep Sakura it's late" Sasuke said softly.

Sakura smiled happily, _that's the first time i've ever smiled happily in 3 years Sakura_ thought " G'night Sasuke..Kun.." Sakura said as she fell asleep.

" Good night, Sakura-chan" Sasuke whispered then he kissed her head and fell asleep aswell

* * *

Well.....:O iit sux cuz its wot 3:36 am and i've been writing for 3 hours :O

man writer's block agen D:

MEMBA! FREE COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS :D

Ja Ne

Ashlee-Chan


	4. Gomen Sasuke Kun

Hayy! :D :D

iit'z still hot D: ):

so anyway! Review plz ^^ -- Skittlez 4 Review's :D

Talking : normal  
Singing : _Italic _and underlined  
Inner : **bold  
**Thoughts : _Italic_

_Recap!_

_I looked away hissing in pain dont cry! dont cry! I chanted in my head then I looked at my nailess finger,I slipped my nailess finger out and put my middle finger on top of the peaice of metel and i smashed my opposet hand on the lever then I passed out"_

_"well then come with me, I'll prove your innocent's to Konoha and I'll help you with your goal"_

_"S-sasuke?" Sakura asked in pure shock "I thought I was annoying and weak?" Sakura said. Sasuke nuzzled into her neck " You were, But now I know how much I love you" Sasuke whispered into her ear, Sakura's eye's widened._

_" I-i L-love you t-to Sasuke-k-kun" Sakura replied with a yawn "Sleep Sakura it's late" Sasuke said softly._

_End Recap!!_

_•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..**Chapter 3 :)**..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •_

Sakura hissed as she opened her eye's to the bright sunlight.

Sakura managed slip out of Sasuke's grip around her waist then she got of the bed and stood up. Looking down at herself she relised she was still convered in dirt and blood.

She looked at Sasuke, He lookedso peaceful when he was sleeping. Sighing Sakura walked over to Sasuke and began shaking him softly "Sasuke-kun..WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled, Ssuke growled and turned so his back was facing Sakura.

Sakura smirked _Not a morning person are we? _she thought as she began pokeing his shoulder blade over and over again. Sasuke got fed up and sat up "What" He hissed.

Sakura smiled innocently "When we were walking here last night I saw a lake 15 kolometers north of here, I'm going there to take a bath" Sakura said as she grabbed her Kantana and walked out the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lay back down.

•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•.._**With Sakura-Chan :)**_..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •

Sakura walked north through the forest

_FlashBack_

_"well then come with me, I'll prove your innocent's to Konoha and I'll help you with your goal"_

_End FlashBack_

Sakura rolled her eyes "Tsk tsk tsk Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, I doubt anyone in Konoha will believe a S ranked criminal who say's i'm innocent and had nothing to do with the elder's murder" Sakura thought out loud.

Sakura sighed in relief as she reached the lake, She stripped everything except her bra and underwear and got in the water.

"Ahh! This feel's soo good" Sakura said as she swam around

_FlashBack!_

_Sasuke nuzzled into her neck " You were, But now I know how much I love you" Sasuke whispered into her ear._

_" I-i L-love you t-to Sasuke-k-kun" Sakura replied with a yawn_

_End FlashBack!_

Sakura clenched her fist's "Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" Sakura growled "Your falling for the Uchiha again and letting him get in the way!" she growled.

"Forget about him Sakura! Forget about him!" Sakura growled angirly "I'll leave right after i'm dne here!. This is my goal! I will complete my goal own my own, I dont need help!" Sakura hissed.

She sighed angirly as she found a log in the water she was able to sit on with out getting out of the water. As she sat there she began to sing

_What Sakura Is Singing. ..............................................English translation _

_tachikomeru kumo sukima nuu you ni .......................There are alot of stars  
hoshitachi ga semegiau ................................As if to fill the gap between thick clouds  
sakebi ni mo nita ...................................They are shining like a prayer  
inori no you na kagayaki ga........................All most like a shout  
mune wo shimetsukeru................and my chest is constrictred_

_asa yo douka watashi wo hayaku mukae ni kite.......................I hope the morning will come for me soon  
yowasa wo kakushikirenaku naru mae ni..............................Before I can't hide up my weakness_

_anata ga inai dake de konna ni............................... It's strange I feel so lonely at night  
yoru ga samishii nante fushigi ne.............................Only because you are not here_

_ato dono kurai onaji you na........................After how many times of_  
_tsumi wo okashite kurikaeshitara....................__Committing a sin like this_

_watashi wa hito de nakunatte shimau no darou.........Will I be inhuman?_  
_dare no me ni mo utsuranaku naru no darou.............Will I be invisible to everyone?_

_korogaru you ni nigekonda basho ni..................I find nothing I want in a place like this_  
_hoshii mono no nante nai...............................Which I escaped and tumbled into_  
_kokoro kara kanjou dake wo hagitotte..............I rip my feelings off my heart (a/n : in meaning of the feelings for sasuke.)_  
_kamen ni egao haritsukeru.................................And stick a smile on the mask_  
_douka konna toko kara watashi wo tsuresatte..........Please take me away from here_  
_subete ga omoide ni naru mae ni.........................Before everything becomes a memory_

_anata to deai hito wo ai suru...........................I felt I knew the meaning of love a little  
imi wo sukoshi shitta ki ga shita......................_After I had met you  
_itsuka tsugunaikireta toshitara................... If I can finish my penance some day  
yurusareru hi ga yatte kita nara...................If I'm forgiven some day ..._

_dakedo imasara shiawase no teigi nante..................But I have no right after all that  
kataru shikaku nado doko ni mo nokotte'nai..............To tell the definition of happiness_

_anata ga inai dake de konna ni......................It's strange I feel so lonely at night_  
_yoru ga samishii nante fushigi ne........................Only because you are not here_

_anata to deai hito_ _wo ai suru........................I felt I knew the meaning of love a little  
imi wo sukoshi shitta ki ga shita..................After I had met you If I can finish my penance some day  
itsuka tsugunaikireta toshitara.........If I can finish my penance some day  
yurusareru hi ga yatte kita nara_

_sou ne watashi ni wa koufuku na ketsumatsu nado.........Well, I know better than anyone else_  
_niawanai koto mo dare yori wakatte iru........................That a happy ending never suits me_

(Song: Happy ending, By: Ayumi hamasaki (a/n: OMG guyz iihm so sorry bout the dots but mii comp ish bein retarded -))

After she had finshed singing she looked her reflection on the water "What have I let myself become?" Sakura said softly

She sighed as she began swimming back to the waters edge. She got out of the water and lay on the grass to dry.

Sakura thought she had dried enough to put her clothes back on. After she finshed putting her clothe's back on she grabbed her Kantana and turned north "Gomen, Sasuke-kun" She said as the wind blew her wet floor length hair.

Then she truned around and began running south.

Not notcing one bit that Sasuke had been watching her the whole time.

* * *

:O That sucked D:  
Mah comp's gone ssppaazz :(

Lolz..

MEMBA! SKITTLEZ 4 REVIEWRS!

Je ne

Ashlee-Chan

* * *


	5. It Cant Be Helped?

Yo! :D

Review, Pweety pweeze :3 : They make meh happeh :D

i sorta would of updated a bit eirlyer but I feel asleep on the couch ^o^

Talking : normal  
Singing : _Italic _and underlined  
Inner : **bold  
**Thoughts : _Italic_

•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..**Chapter 4 [x**..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •

_With Sasuke!!_

Sasuke clenched his fist as he watched Sakura's retreating from.

_I can't believe her! GAH she's so stuborn and I told her I loved her. _Sasuke thought angirly_ Damnit. I want to go find her but I dont want to bring along Karin,Suigetsu and Juugo _Sasuke sighed_ I'll tell them we are no longer a team._

With that Sasuke got upand began walking back to the abandond house.

* * *

"Sasuke-Kunnn! Where were you" Karin squealed as Sasuke walked in the house "We are no longer a team" Sasuke said coldy "W-what!" Karin screached "I think it's time we went our seprate ways"Sasuke said Suigetsu and Juugo both nodded.

"I'm comming with you Sasuke-Kun!" Karin said as she glomped his arm. Sasuke pusehd her off "No Karin!" Sasuke growled as he headed for the door"Why?" Karin said softly "WHY! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!" Karin screamed

"Because I have someone I love dearly and she's leaving. Goodbye Suigetsu..Juugo..Karin" With that Sasuke walked out of the house._ Sakura im comming for you_ Sasuke thought as he began sprinting throught the forest.

* * *

_With Sa__kura_

She had been running for 2 and a half hour's straight, Ignoring the pain shooting up her legs when ever she took a step.

She pushed herself faster and faster then sand and water came into veiw _A beach? _She thought.

She continued running looking straight ahead _I wonder if Sasuke is looking for me _Sakura thought _Dont be stupid, As if sasuke wou-_ "Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she tripped over a rock and landed on a stick which gashed her leg.

"Itai!" Sakura groaned as she pushed herself off the ground. Sakura hobbled over to a group of rock's that were at the water's edge. As Sakura reached the rock's she stood on the cloest one to the sea's edge.

The breeze blew her hair back and fourth, She looked out to the sea, the blue water which seemed to go forever. Sakura sighed

BANG!

Sakura's eye's widened as she turned her head to where the sound came from, Then something hit the side of her head a full speed, Her eye's widened as she felt her own blood drip of her chin and drizzled dow her right arm.

Sakura lost balance and fell of the rock, and began falling into the sea.

"SHIT! you didn't kill her!" She heard a male voice yelled. Then as she hit the water everything went black.

* * *

_Sasukes POV_

I continued running in the direction in which Sakura had ran. I didn't know where I was going, But as long as I found Sakura.

BANG!

I stopped running. "What the hell was that?" I said out loud. Then I turned my head to my lefts and saw a beach where two men standing on the sand one of them was holding a gun.

I grabbed my Kantana and began running toward's them at full speed.

I saw the man with the gun shoot towards me, I smirked and lifted my Kantana to reflect it. My eye's widened as a gun shot hit my chest, I coughed up blood._ S-shit._ I thought.

I clutched my chest with my free hand and once agan began running toward's them. "Ne, This guy just wont give up" I heard one say with a smirk as pulled a sword out of his holster with his free hand.

I saw the other man smirk too, Then they dissapeard, My eyes widened as a bullet hit my arm. Then I was kicked in the back and sent flying into shallow water. I lay there wincing eveytime I move pain shoot's through my body.

One of the men walked up to me "Heh, did I forget to tell you those bullet's were poisened as well as my sword" The man boasted as he lifted his sword and brought it down on my chest. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lung's.

The man began walking back over to his partner. I looked at the red water sourounding me "Itai" I whispered.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Sasuke was in pain as he lay sourounded by shallow red water. Then both the men walked up to him "Fuck" Sasuke whispered under his breath.

One of the men began kicking Sasuke in his rib cage The other was just stairing at something. "A-aiyaki" The man looked at "Aiyaki" with a fearful expression "What is it matchi?" Aiyaki asked.

Matchi pointed a trembaling hand to something or "Someone" behind Sasuke. Sasuke saw Aiyaki look at whatever it was with a fearful expression aswell.

"I'll.....I'll Slaughter both of you" A woman's voice growled from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head just a little bit to face the woman his eyes widened he saw a woman with blood all down her face and her right arm but the one thing that caught Sasuke's attention was her pink hair.

"S-sa-Sakura" Sasuke voice said painfuly. She looked at Sasuke and smiled then faced the men "So you gunna fight? Or just stand around?" Sakura's voice said.

She walked over to Sasuke grabbed His Kantana and pulled her out of her sword holster. She ran at both men with lighting speed, She ran at Aiyaki first slashing him with both sword's then she ran at Matchi and slashed him with both swords aswell.

She walked over to Sasuke "Why are you here!?" Sakura growled "I'm comming with you!" Sasuke replied she sighed she bent down and began healing his wounds "I guess it cant be help then" Sakura sighed

* * *

The suckyness DDDDDDDDDDDD:

WRITERS BLOCK DD::

:( Review? ^.^

Ashii-chan


	6. Prove It?

* * *

Yo! :)

Take mah poll plz :)

Haha iihm back with anotha update RAWR! :)

Lolz.

Reviews Make Meh happeh = Review :D :D

Talking : normal  
Singing : _Italic _and underlined  
Inner : **bold  
**Thoughts : _Italic_

•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..**Chapter4 recap (-x**..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •

_Recap_

_"Because I have someone I love dearly and she's leaving. Goodbye Suigetsu..Juugo..Karin" With that Sasuke walked out of the house. Sakura im comming for you Sasuke thought as he began sprinting throught the forest._

_Sakura's eye's widened as she turned her head to where the sound came from, Then something hit the side of her head a full speed, Her eye's widened as she felt her own blood drip of her chin and drizzled dow her right arm._

_She walked over to Sasuke "Why are you here!?" Sakura growled "I'm comming with you!" Sasuke replied she sighed she bent down and began healing his wounds "I guess it cant be help then" Sakura sighed_

_end Recap_

•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..**Chapter5.. :P**..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •

Sakura sighed "" Sasuke-kun? Do you want me to heal you" Sakura asked, He shook his head. Sakura shrugged and extended her hand out towards Sasuke. Which he greatfuly took.

As Sasuke stoop up straight he and Sakura continued walking north.

Sasuke and Sakura had been walking for atleast three hours now, Sasuke would now and then glance at Sakura as he watched her eyes goo dull then back to normal.

"Sakura?..You okay" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded then she collapsed. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to her and picked her up bridle style. "This day couldnt get any worse" Sakura mumbled and as soon as she passed ut it began to tunder and rain, Sasuke twitched "You just had to say that didn't you Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

As Sakura's left side of her head lay limp on Sasuke's collerbone, Sasuke felt warm liqud ooze down his neck "Nani!?" Sasuke thought allowed as he slid his finger's across his neck. Sasuke looked at his finger's which were now covered in blood.

Sasuke looked at the blood untill the rain washed it all away. _Where is all this blood comming from?!_ Sasuke thought, He looked down to Sakura.

His eye's widened when he saw the deep gash on the left side of Sakura's head._ That bang, It must of been a gun shot which hit Sakura_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke sighed _I better go find shelter_ He thought. Then Sasuke saw a cave _Bingo_ He thought with his victory smirk.

Sasuke began sprinting towards the cave.

* * *

When Sasuke reached the cave, He walked in and lay Sakura softly on the ground. Sasuke sat next to Sakura. Sasuke sighed as he began racking his brain for and medicle jutus Orochimaru may have taught him.

Sasuke then remembered Orochimaru teaching him how to heal wounds. Sasuke shut his eye's and began channeling charka into his hand's.

Sasuke then put his hands to the wounded side of Sakura's head.

When all that was left of the wound was a scab, Sasuke began looking through Sakura's pouche's for any bandages, Luckily Sasuke found some.

He took out the bandages, lifted Sakura on his lap. Sasuke brushed all her hair to the side so he could get the bandage behind her hairand twitched when he remembered how long it was.

Sighing Sasuke began wrapping the bandage around her forehead. He then looked at her sopping wet clothes.

_Might aswell give her my shirt since its dry enough_ Sasuke thought as he took Sakura's Kimono shirt and skirt off, Leaving her wearing bandages which were covering her breast's and a pair of underwear.

Sasuke then took his shirt off and slipped over Sakura's head then he lay her back on the ground. Sasuke sat protectivley at her side and looked out of the cave entrance.

* * *

"Mmm? W-where am I?" A confused Sakura cried. "Were in a cave" Sasuke replied.

"Oh" Sakura said as she got up, only just reilising she had Sasuke's shirt on and her underwear, Sakura blushed furioulsy.

Sakura walked over to the shirtless Sasuke and smacked him upside the head " Itai!! What the fuck?!" Sasuke yelled angirly " Pervert" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she walked to the opposite of the side of the cave.

As she sat down she glared at Sasuke, He just shrugged "Well if you wanted to get sick, fine with me" Sasuke replied.

Sakura sighed "Sasuke.." Sakura said "Hn?" "A-arigato" Sakura said. Sasuke just smirked "No problem" He replied cooly.

There was a while of silent's until Sasuke heard teeth chattering. He looked at Sakura who had her knee's to her chest and head resting on her knee's.

Sasuke just smirked, He got up and began walking over to Sakura. He stood in front of er and offered his hand, Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's hand in front of her.

She looked at him, Sasuke just nodded. Sakura grabbed his hand and Sasuke lifted her up then picked her up bridel style and walked back over to where he was sitting.

Sasuke put Sakura down, then he lay down on the floor. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was still standing up.

Sasuke sighed and motioned for Sakura to lie down next to him. Sakura sighed this time as she lay next to Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped his arm's around her waist and puled her as close and he could to his body.

"Sasuke why did you follow me?" Sakura asked " I told you this once and i'll tell you again...I love you" Sasuke replied.

"How do I know your not lying?" Sakura said sadly, Sasuke sighed "If I could prove my love for you I would but I dont know how to" Sasuke said softly.

Sakura smiled " Arigato Sasuke...Kun" Sakura said happily. "No problem, Sakura get some sleep it late" Sasuke said.

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke "G'nite Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she yawned.

"Good night, Sakura-chan" Sasuke said as he kissed her forehead. Sasuke yawned_ Might aswell get some sleep_ He thought as he shut his eye's

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sound of chirping birds.

Sakura yawned as she sliped out of Sasuke's grip and looked out of the entrance of the cave. She smiled happily when she saw blue skie's.

She looked at Sasuke who was still sound asleep _He look's so peaceful _Sakura thought happily.

She then turned to he clothe's, She smiled when she saw they were dry.

She took of Sasuke's shirt and walked over to her clothe's and put them on.

She walked back over to Sasuke and began shaking him.

"Sasuke-kun, Wake up." Sakura said softly, Sasuke groaned and rolled over "Sasuke-kun, I'm serous wake up" Sakura growled.

" Fine, fine, I'm up" Sasuke muttered as he got up.

"Good" Sakura said as she walked over to his shirt and threw it at him "Oh and put a shirt on" Sakura said.

"Why, You know you like what you see" Sasuke said with a smirk, Sakura blushed "I may like what I see but if you want to be skined alive by rapid fangirls, be my geust" Sakura said with a shrug.

"Fine, fine, I'll put the stupid shirt on" Sasuke said sounding like a 4 year old as he grabbed the shirt and began putting it on.

"Sasuke-kun, let's get going, It's stopped raining" Sakura said as she began walking out of the cave.

"Alright, let's go" Sasuke said as he got up and began walking out of the cave.

* * *

Alrighty done

Hope you enjoyed!

Vote on my poll and review!

Ashii-chan


	7. Sakura's Bravery, Sucky Chapta :

Hayy Guyyyzzz! (:

Soz 4 Mii late update ;_;

But i'll update agen soon xD

Talking : normal  
Singing : _Italic _and underlined  
Inner : **bold  
**Thoughts : _Italic  
_•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..**Chapter6 recap [=**..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤•

_Recap_

_Sasuke then took his shirt off and slipped over Sakura's head then he lay her back on the ground. Sasuke sat protectivley at her side and looked out of the cave entrance._

_"How do I know your not lying?" Sakura said sadly, Sasuke sighed "If I could prove my love for you I would but I dont know how to" Sasuke said softly._

_"Alright, let's go" Sasuke said as he got up and began walking out of the cave._

_End Recap!  
_•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..**Chapter 7!! [x**..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤•

Sakura walked out of the cave and began walking the short decent down the hill, with Sasuke at her heals.

As they both reached solid ground, Sakura looked around "Is there a river around her by any chance?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she turned toward him "I think there's one, two kilometers south of here. Why?" Sasuke replied.

Sakura shrugged "I'm thirsty" She sighed as she continued walking "Oh.." Sasuke said as he continued folowing Sakura.

* * *

Sakura looked over the edge of the 2 meter high cliff, "Wow..The water look's really strong" Sakura thought aloud. "Mmhmm" Sasuke agreed as he too looked over the edge.

Sasuke walked off and sat under the shade of a tree, Sakura on the other hand continued watching the rushing water.

_FlashBack-_

_"Haha! C'mon Sakura-Onee-Chan!" A 7 year old girl with midback length onyx hair and emerald eye's yelled as she ran from her sister "You'll have to do better than that to catch me!" She yelled again as she poked her tounge out at her._

_"I'll catch you this time Mion-Onee-Chan" A 7 year old girl with knee length pink hair and emerald eye's yelled as she chased after Mion._

_Mion ran to the edge of the cliff and looked to the water below "Wow! The water's so high and it looks so strong!" Mion exclaimed_

_Mino looked at Sakura "Come and look at this!" Mion beamed, Sakura shook her head "We could fall in!" Sakura said._

_Mion just giggled "Your so silly Sakura-Onee-Chan!" Mion giggled as she took a step across "Its not like the ground is going to cav- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mion screamed as the ground collapsed beneath her._

_"MION-ONEE-CHAN" Sakura screamed as she watched her sister plunge to her death. "SAKURAAAAAA-ONEEEEE-CHANNNNN! HEL- Sakura watched in pure shock as her sister hit the water with a sicking thunk._

_"ONEE-CHAN!? ONEE-CHAN!" Sakura screamed screarching the water with her eye's franticlly "Onee...Chan...gone" Sakura began crying._

_End FlashBack._

Sasuke watched Sakura as she clenched her fist's, Sasuke then looked at the ground where visible tear drops had fallen.

"Sakura? You alright?" Sasuke asked worridly "Y-yeah F-fi-fine" She sniffed. Sasuke just watched Sakura as she looked over the edge and shivered, "Sakura, Come here" Sasuke said as he motioned for her to come forward.

Sakura nodded and took a step forward only to have the ground fall beneath her, Sakura fell into the water but was lucky enough to find a rock to hold on to. "SAKURA!? SAKURA?!" Sasuke's frantic voice yelled.

"Sasuke..help..me!" Sakura cried as she swolled mouthfuls of water. Sasuke kneeled down at the edge and held out his hand "Sakura! Grab On!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura's left hand let go of the rock and extended of to grab Sasuke's hand, only to have a sudden gush of water throw Sakura down stream and Hit her head on a rock knocking her out cold but was lucky enough to fall on to a log that was floating down stream.

"FUCK!!! SAKURA HOLD ON!!" Sasuke screamed as he ran forward across the river bank. He watched as Sakura's lifeless body and the log float down stream.

Sasuke pumped Chakra into his leg's, he then began running faster and faster with each step he took. Sasuke growled as he watched the ground get higher and higher from the water.

_Sakura...Hold On Please. _Sasuke thought.

* * *

With Sakura!

Sakura's lifeless body and the log she was unconcious on continued floating down stream.

As the log floated further and further down stream the water got stronger and stronger, then with one sudden gush of water the log turned over and Sakura's unconcious body fell into the water.

The strong current began pushing Sakura from side to side as if she was some rag doll, Sakura slowly opened her eye's only to have a stinging sensation and blured vision.

Her eye's widened _Am I going to die?_ Sakura thought

**You will if you dont swim back to the surface!** Sakura's inner screamed at her

_Your right But my body's is in so much pain and im exughsted._

Sakura felt her breath get shorter and shorter, _FUCK IT! _Sakura screamed in her head as she began pumping chakra into her legs to help her swim faster.

**Almost there! **Her inner yelled as she saw the white light from the sun reflecting on the water get bigger and bigger. Sakura out-streched her arm trying to touch the surface of the water.

**Come on! a few more centimeters!** Her inner cried again. With the last burst of energy Sakura had, Sakura swam the last centimeters and her head poped out from under the surface.

Sakura was panting hard as she caught her breath, she looked around as she tryed to keep her head above the water. She spotted a rock the was atleast a meter away, She took a deep breath and dived underwater and began kicking towards the rock.

When Sakura reached the rock she climb onto the flat surface of the rock, Sakura sat there panting.

Sakura looked around all she saw was rock or water. "Where am I?" Sakura thought allowed.

Sakura sat there silently hugging her slashed and gashed legs, "what happened to my top and skirt?" Sakura thought allowed.

Sakura sighed "Might aswell try and get out of here" She said as she stood up, Sakura looked up "Those rocks have to be atleast 50 meter's, Might aswell try to climb it" Sakura said as she channled chakra to her feet.

Sakura began walking across the water to the left side of the rocks. Sakura then channled chakra into her hands and began climbing.

* * *

As Sakura pulled her self to the top she was panting, She looked up and her eye's widened.

There where about 14 sound member's sourounding her. _FUCK! With no chakra, Basicaly no clothes and no strength left, I'm basically screwed_ Sakura thought alarmed.

Sakura stood up, The sound member's took a step forward Sakura took one back "Give up now Haruno! your in nno condition to fight!" One man yelled.

"Who said I was going to fight?" Sakura said with a smirk, "Adious" Sakura said as she back fliped of the edge of the cliff falling straight for the water.

* * *

iihm sooooooooo sowwie 4 the late update and relli crappie chapta :|

It's waaay too hot and since skool,dancing,basketball & ice hocky is back I cant be bothered to move and mah brain hash gone BOOM :\

xD Lol.

Ashii-Chan dX


	8. Notha Crappeh Chap The meeting

Hayy guys!

soz agen 4 late update

but Iv got no good ideas, plzzzzzz gimmeh sum!

reviewers get cookies I made 2day :D

Talking : normal  
Singing : _Italic _and underlined  
Inner : **bold  
**Thoughts : _Italic_

•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..**Chapter7 recap!**..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤•

_Sakura nodded and took a step forward only to have the ground fall beneath her, Sakura fell into the water but was lucky enough to find a rock to hold on to. "SAKURA!? SAKURA?!" Sasuke's frantic voice yelled._

_Sakura sighed "Might aswell try and get out of here" She said as she stood up, Sakura looked up "Those rocks have to be atleast 50 meter's, Might aswell try to climb it" Sakura said as she channled chakra to her feet._

_"Who said I was going to fight?" Sakura said with a smirk, "Adious" Sakura said as she back fliped of the edge of the cliff falling straight for the water._

•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..**Chapter8**..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤ •.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤**¤•.¸.•¤**¤•..•¤ **¤•

As Sakura fell many things were running through her head but the one the scared her the most was Death. Sakura felt cold scaly things wrap around her waist ankles and her wrists holding her in place.

Sakura was sent flying to the opposite wall.

As she hit it she screamed in pain as all the rocks penatrated her skin. She opened her eyes only to see herself slowly being pulled up, The edge was only a few centermeters away Sakura reached her hand up to grab the edge only to have two strong has grab her hand. Sakura eye's widened "W-who are you" She growled "It's me Sasuke" He replied, Sakura sighed in relief.

Sasuke pulled her up the last distance and lay her on the cold ground, Sasuke looked at her gashed and bruised body he sighed and picked her up "We need to get back home and clean you up" Sasuke said softly as he brushed away a wet piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Sasuke began walking and tightened his grip around Sakura, "Sasuke-Kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, Sasuke growled "Chakra Apparoching" Sasuke replied "Well it isnt that bad, I mean you can ight them right?" Sakura asked confused. Sasuke shook his head "No its not just 'A' chakra its Narutos and some other Konoha nin's chakra" Sasuke replied grimly.

"RUN!" Sakura screamed and hissed at the same time. Sasuke did as he was told and began running. Faster and faster with everystep, Sasuke saw the house in view and opened the door,he threw Sakura on the ground "Get changed!" Sasuke voice was frantic "But what about my cuts" Sakura protested. Sasuke bent down and aced Sakura "Dont worry about that, just get changed" Sasuke said softly, Sakura nodded.

She got up and ran up stairs searching franticaly through each room for female clothing. Finaly finding some she threw the frist thing she saw on. Which was a White singlet, Thigh length black shorts and above the knee black boots.

She ran back down stairs and looked at Sasuke, who looked at her and then at her white singlet that was turning red from blood. Sasuke grabbed her hand and sprinted out the door "Whats going on!?" Sakura confused voice cried as her and Sasuke run through the forest, Sasuke turned his head "There getting closer, I'm going to face them" Sasuke said.

"NO!" Sakura cried "Im not going to leave you Konoha" Sasuke said with a true smile, Sakura smiled back. Sasuke saw the clearing "Hide behind the trees, Come out when I mention your name Okay?" Sasuke said as he and Sakura stoped running "Hai!" Sakura said softly "Thats my girl" Sasuke said with another smile and kissed her lips.

"SASUKE" A far away voice broke there kiss, Sasuke took a deep breath and walked out of the clearing.

"Sasuke" Naruto growled under his breath "Naruto" Sasuke said his voice cold "I'm here to bring you back to Konoha weather you like it or not." Naruto screamed, Sasuke smirked "I don't think anyone would welcome me back since im in love with another S class criminal" Sasuke voice said cooly.

Naruto's eye's widened "N-nani!?" Narutos voice cried "Who is it!" A familer voice yelled angirly "YEAH! who is it!" Two other familer voices yelled. Sasuke looked at them and smirked "Well, Well. Its been a while huh Neji, Ino and Lee" Sasuke said with a chuckle "You want to see my girlfrined, Huh?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Everyone nodded, Sasuke turned around "Come one out" Sasuke voice said. Everyone looked around "It's been awhile hasent it?" A female voice said, everyone looked to there left. There eye's widened "SAKURA!?" Inos voice growled.

Sakura smirked and walked next to Sasuke, who wrapped his arm arund her waist. Everyone's eyes widened "How could you!?" Nejis voice hissed. Sakura shrugged "How could I what!?" Sakura growled "How could you kill the elders, how could you love someone like Sasuke!?" Lee's voice yelled this ime.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who looked like she was about to kill Lee, Sasuke squeezed her hip she immedently calmed down "1) I dont care if you guys dont believe me but I know I didn't kill those elders and 2) Sasuke under stands me more than any of you ever will" Sakura said each word dripping with venom.

"Sakura and I should get going" Sasuke smirked as he and Sakura were englufed in flames and disspapeard. "SASUKE! SAKURA!" Narutos voice screamed as he ran forward he stoped dead when they dissapeared "DAMNIT!" Naruto voice cried as he punched the ground over and over again.

"C'mon we'd better go report this to Tsunade-same" Ino said as she turned around and began walkeing in the dierection of Konoha, Naruto got up and followed Neji and lee as they walked in silents back to Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura reappeared in the house they had been living in. Sasuke took a deep breath and turned to Sakura and picked her up Sakura giggled. Sasuke roled his eyes and walked over to his bedroom.

He lay Sakura on his bed and he lay next to her. She turned to him smiling her heart warming smile "I've been thinking, mabey it's time we put our heads down and tried to catch the killer" Sasuke said "I agree but how are we gunna find him?" Sakura asked as she sat up.

"Well, has there been any attempt of murdering the Elders befor you did?" Sasuke asked, Sakura's eyes widened "The Ushira and Mayaka Clan!" Sakura yelled.

"Well let's go to the nearest village go to there libarary and see if we can find anything out" Sasuke said getting up.

Sakura got up and followed him, they both walked out the door and began walking towards the nearest village.

* * *

TT~TT

HORRIBLE!!!!! -.-

IDEAS PLZ! PLZ!

Do mah poll tew! :D

Ashi-chan


	9. Konoha? Out To Get Us?

Rawr :P

Heres anotha chappie xD

Enjoy!

Talking = normal  
Singing = Underlined  
Thinking = _Italic  
_Inner = **Bold**

* * *

_Recap!_

__

"Well, has there been any attempt of murdering the Elders befor you did?" Sasuke asked, Sakura's eyes widened "The Ushira and Mayaka Clan!" Sakura yelled.

"Well let's go to the nearest village go to there libarary and see if we can find anything out" Sasuke said getting up.

Sakura got up and followed him, they both walked out the door and began walking towards the nearest village.

_End recap!_

* * *

"I cant take another step" Sakura groaned as she stopped walking. Sasuke sighed and picked Sakura up bridel style "Lazy woman" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Sakura glared at im "I heard that" She mumbled. Sasuke chuckled "But your my lazy woman" He murmured, Sakura grinned "Well? when are we going to get to the village?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke shrugged "Were here now"

Sakura turned her head "I knew that" She mumbled. Sakura looked around "Its deserted" She thought allowed. Sasuke looked around aswell "Hmmmm, I wonder why?" He replied, then he began walking towards the library

x-x-x-x

As Sasuke walked down the dusty hall of the abbandoned library Sakura yawned tiredly. Sasuke continued walked until he reached were all the books were kept. Looking around he spotted reading chairs and on leather couch sourounding a coffee table.

Sasuke walked over to the leather couch and place Sakura down, Sakra sat up "Umm... So what do we do now?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged "I guess we start reaserching" He said as he got up.

"What were the two clan names again?" Sasuke asked Sakura "The Ushira and Mayaka" She replied. Sasuke nodded "I'll research Ushira and you research Mayaka?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

They both split Sasuke walking towards the U section and Sakura towards the M section.

* * *

Sakura sighed a bored sigh as she shut her 6th book of complete nothingness. Her stomach growled wildely, Sakura got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura called "I'm over here" His voice calld over a shelf of books. Sakura walked past the book shelf and spotted Sasuke, she skipped over to him "I'm going to get some food befor the storm comes in" Sakura said ponting toward the window.

Sasuke nodded "Alright. Just be careful" He said as he got up and kissed her forehead. Sakura waved and then walked towards the door.

x-x-x-x

Sakura walked out of the library door and breathed in the freash air. Walking down the deserted street Sakura saw a ramen place that happened to be open. Sakura groaned she had been thrown of raman ever since Naruto had ate to much Ramen and threw up on her.

Sakura's stomach growled louder, sighing she gave up an walked towards the ramen stand.

Sakura ducked under the flaps of material and smailed at the lady working behind the counter who looked bored out of her mind. She looked about Sakura's age with shoulder length wavy blond hair. She looked up at Sakura and smiled back.

"What will you like?" She asked. Sakura thought "Um..Miso raman please" Sakura replied, She nodded and walked away and came back with a steaming bowl of raman. Sakura sat down.

"Why is it so quite around here?" Sakura asked "There's a festival today, but my dad made me miss it and work here instead" She said with a sigh "Bummer" Sakura replied. She nodded in agreement "My name is Natsu by the way" Natsu said with a smile.

Sakura swallowd a mouthful of ramen "My name is Sakura" Sakura replied back with a smile. Natsu brushed a strand of stray hair in her face away "Say Sakura, how long have you been growing your hair?" Natsu asked motioning to the floor were Sakuras hair drifted across.

"Um...Well about 5 years" Sakura replied "I've been thinking about cutting it though" She finshed off. "My perents wont let me have long hair" Natsu sighed.

Sakura took the last mouthful of ramen, she got up and paid Natsu "Thanks Natsu that was great" Sakura beamed. Natsu blushed "No problem Sakura! come back anytime!" Natsu called as Sakura walked off.

x-x-x-x

Sakura walked down the deserted street yet again until two very familer uniforms caught her eye about 100 meters ahead "No fucking way, the ANBU!?" Sakura cried. She looked around franticaly and ran into an allyway and masked her chakra.

_Please tell me they didnt notice me_ Sakura thought. Sakura froze when she felt both ANBU members stop about a meter away from the allyway. _Oh nooo! If they catch me im dead meat_ Sakura thought. She held her breath "Hey! I thought the Uchiha and the Haruno were in this village?" one ANBU members voice asked.

"How should I know!? The elders told me they were here and to capture them and take them back to Konoha" The other replied angirly. "But why do the elders want Sasuke and Sakura?" The other asked again.

"Well apparently to them, two S class criminals from one village that get together have to be killed before the woman get pregnate" he said. "Why?" the other asked yet again.

"They say that once there is enough of the clan that they will declare war aganst Konoha" He said "Therefor the have to be captured and killed before that can happen, and that what our mission is" He finshed as soon as the rain came pouring down.

Sakura's eyes widened. "We better get going" One said to the other and with that they disspeared in a puff of smoke. Sajura took a deep breath and walked out into the street.

She looked around, seeing no one she made a run for it back to the library.

x-x-x-x

Sakura opened the door of the library and ran down the hallway. Lighting flashed and thundered roared and Sakura fell over.

Sasuke heard a loud bang. He got up and walkd over to where the bang came from. he turned a corner "Sakura?" Sasuke asked, he caught sight of Sakura layingface down on the floor.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to her. He bent down and shook her "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke cried frantically. He picked her up andran over to the couches. Putting her down Sasuke gripped her shoulders.

"Sakura! Listen to me!" Sasue cried to Sakuras dazed face. Sasuke slapped her face to breakher out of the trance. Her head snapped up.

She put a hand to her cheek "Sakura, whats wrong" Sasuke asked franticly. Sakura strated at him with a fearful expression "Konoha" She choked "Out to get us!"

* * *

TT~TT

Horriiiiiiiiiiibleeeeeee Dx

Soz guyz ii know ii suck at updatin xD

but ill update soon! plz reviw this crappeh chappie!!

Ja Ne!  
Ashii-Chan


	10. The Dream Sakura Never Wanted

Rawr xD

Haii guyzz :P :P

Herez anotha chappie xD

Talking = normal  
Singing = Underlined  
Thinking = _Italic  
_Inner = **Bold**

* * *

Recap!

"Sakura! Listen to me!" Sasue cried to Sakuras dazed face. Sasuke slapped her face to breakher out of the trance. Her head snapped up.

She put a hand to her cheek "Sakura, whats wrong" Sasuke asked franticly. Sakura strated at him with a fearful expression "Konoha" She choked "Out to get us!"

End recap!

Sasuke's eyes widened "What!?" He growled. "I rsaw two Konoha Anbu members so I hid in a ally way. They steopped about a meter away from where I was standing and I could hear them load and clear. One asked why the Uchiha and Haruno wernt here. The other replied tht he didn't know and that the elders told him" Sakura said.

"He then told the other that Two S class crminals from the same village have gotten togther and that they will have to be killed befor I could get pregnate. Because the elders sai that once I had the child and our child hads kis and all that. We would then declare war in Konoha, So for that reason the elders and Anbu want us dead"

Sakura finshed and everything went silent, sakura look up to Sasuke face, his emotion angry. A loud roar of thunder ripped through the library, Sakura shivered only now realising she was soaking wet.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the wet water seeping through his clothes. "I wont let anyone hurt you, I'd die for you. Your my life Sakura and nothing will change that" Sasuke growled into her ear as he tightened his grip. Sakura smiled "Arigato, Sasuke-kun" She whispered.

Sasuke let Sakura go and stood up. Sakura shivered "I'll go and try to find some blankets" Sasuke said as he walked away. Sakura's teeth began chattering as she lay down on the couch.

Sakura sat up when Sasuke walked into the room holding two blankets, he handed them to her. "I think it would be smart to take your clothes of" Sasuke said. Sakura raied a brow "Or is it just a way to see me naked?" She grinned. Sasuke chuckled and raised up his hands "Ive been caught out" Sakura giggled and then shivered some more.

"Turn around" Sakura told Sasuke "Hai, Hai" He replied as he turned around. Sasuke head the ruffle of clothing falling to the ground and then gentle footsteps. "Sasuke, you can turn around now" Sakura said from behind.

Sasuke turned around and walked over to where he had been reading, grabbing his book Sasuke walked back over to were Sakura was laying.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled, she was already fast asleep. Her long hair was everywhere. Sasuke walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Sitting in a one person couch next to Sakura Sasuke turned on the lamp and continued reading.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and silently got up of the couch, looking around she saw Sasuke fast asleep. Silently Sakura walked over to the window, ignoring the cold air that blew at her bare skin.

Sakura reached the window and picked up a glass bowl full of water that was full of Cherry Bloosoms. Sakura continued looking at the flowers untill she heard footsteps from behind. Sakura turned around "Sasuke?" She asked, looking to the left she saw Sasuke still asleep.

Sakura turned back around thinking it was her imagination. But the footsteps began again comming closer and closer. Sakura turned around expecting to see Sasuke trying to scare her, but instead she saw one Anbu member.

He eyes widened and she dropped the glass bowl. He turned to her, He then drew out his sword ran at her and pinned her to the ground, trying to press the sword to her neck. With all of the strength she had Sakura pushed the sword out of the Anbu members hand.

He growled but still kept her pinned to the ground. Looking from side to side Sakura saw a sharp peice of glass, reaching to her left Sakura grabbed the peice of glass she had seen and as fast and as hard as she could Sakura swipped at the Anbu member.

He cried in pain as he fell back, Sakura took her chance and got up and sprinted towards the sword. Picking it up she ran back over to the Anbu member.

She stood infront of the Anbu member towering over him as he clutched the long gash the glass had made. She raised the sword "H-hey what are y-you doing?" He asked in a familer voice.

Sakura didn't listen, She raised the sword a little bit higher and as hard as she could she slammed it down on the Anbu member over and over again. Crimson blood flying everywhere as the Anbu member screamed in agony. With one last scream Sakura slammed the sword down as hard as she could.

Everything went silent, Taking a deep breath Sakura walked over to the Anbu members face and bent down slowly taking of the battered fox mask Sakura looked at the face of the victum. Sakuras widened as she saw her old team mate.

No..She couldn't of killed Naruto there was no way! But even so, his dead body lay infront of Sakura. She began to sob uncontroably, Through the tears Sakura looked at Naruto's battered body, slices and gashes covered his body.

As if she was being controlled, Sakura picked up the sword and stood up. "Gomenasai N-naruto-kun" She said between sobs as she plunged the sword right through her heart.

x-x-x-x

Sakura woke up with a loud ear peircing scream, Sasuke eyes shot open. he looked at Sakura, whos naked body sat curled in a ball hugging her knees. All the blankets had fallen on to the floor and Sakura sat the sobbing uncontroably.

Sasuke shot and and sped walked over to Sakura. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked around the library rocking her back and fourth like you would do with a child.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. "Sakura, shh it was just a dream" Sasuke whispered. Sakura's sobbing began to calm down "B-but it seemed to real" Sakura whispered.

"But it wasent. Now what happened?" Sasuke asked softly. Sakura winced at the memorie of the dream "I-i killed Naruto and then myself" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke winced at her answer, He knew how much Sakura loved Naruto. How close there brother and Sister relationship went and then for her to go and kill herself? Even imagining it made Sasuke wince.

Slowly Sasuke walked toward the couches, sitting Sakura on the longest couch. Sasuke straghtened both blankets out on the floor and pulled the top blanket down. Lifting Sakura up Sasuke laid her down. Sasuke then layed next to her. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I know, that never in a million years would you kill Naruto" Sasuke said. Sakura sighed "I know, but I don't trust myself" She replied with a yawn. Sasuke smiled at how cute Sakura when she was tired. "Got to sleep" Sasuke whispered "And remember. I love you" He finshed of.

"I love you to Sasuke-kun" Sasuke whispred as she fell asleep. Sasuke raised a brow, how that girl fell asleep so fast was a mystery to him.

Then Sasuke relised Sakura was completly naked, giving him a nose bleed _Danmit!_

_

* * *

_

:P

yer iit suckz :\

but stiilll!!! R&R!

Ja ne!


End file.
